love after all?
by pwr2purple
Summary: Same story as vacations, surprises, and more i just changed the name!rnHermione goes to the Burrow and finds a new and improved Ron. Summary sucks, story rocks. first fanfic so cut me some slack!
1. Chapter 1 or Letters

Disclaimer: None of these Characters belong to me unless I make one up later.

Chapter 1

Plot: Granger House

_Dear Ron,_

_I have missed you so much! I heard for Gin that Harry is there. I hope you three are having fun! My parents are going away for a few weeks on vacation…without me. I was wondering if I could stay at the Burrow for the remainder of our summer. Please write back as soon as you can with Tic-Tac._

_Lots of Love,_

_Hermione_

Hermione tied the scroll of parchment onto the leg of her new owl, Tic-Tac (because it was small and oval shaped). She sent her off and watched her until Tic-Tac became a mere speck in the sky.

As excited she may have been about seeing Ron, Harry, Ginny and all the other Weasleys, she was also sort of disappointed. She knew that her parents always went on a few weeks vacation but usually either with her or when she was at Hogwarts. They had decided that she was old enough to understand why they needed alone time. Hermione knew that but she had always wanted to go to Venice!

'I am only 16! I need my parents around! It is almost my birthday for goodness sake! What is a birthday without your parents around?' she thought angrily to herself.

She jumped a mile when she heard several pecks on the window. She smiled, relieved when she saw Tic- Tac with a letter attached to her leg. She saw a small bag along with the scroll. She took the letter and excitedly read it.

_Dear Mione,_

_It is great hearing from you! We have missed you too. You should know by now that you are always welcome at the Burrow! I have some exciting news for you when you come! When should I come pick you up? We can floo together so that you don't get lost again!_ _Does tomorrow at noon sound good? Why did you want tic tacs?_

_See you then Mione!_

_Ron_

Wondering what he meant by wanting tic tacs, she opened the pouch and found a box of tic tacs. Rolling her eyes she wrote back to Ron saying that noon was fine and Tic-Tac was the name of her owl. She quickly sent that with Tic-Tac and started packing.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so read and review so that I know what kinds of things I should change for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 or Arrivals

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Except the ones I might make up later.

**A/N: Thanks to my reviewers for encouraging me to go on! And they are:**

**optimistic girl94**

**Kibbles13**

Chapter 2

_DING! DING! DING! _Went a certain brunettes alarm clock. Groaning, Hermione hit the snooze button and almost fell back asleep when she jumped by a sound. She looked around the room to see the source of the startling sound. Her eyes stopped at the window, where she saw Pig, Ron's owl, pecking consistently at her window. Sighing and smiling at the same time she went to her window. She opened it slowly and let the cool breeze and Pig come in. She saw him go straight to Tic-Tac. Watching them flirt with each other, she made a mental note to tell Ron about this.

She opened the letter and read:

_Dear Mione,_

_Hi again! I just wanted to remind you that at noon I will be coming. So be ready! Also, the surprise is waiting for you! I am so excited that I just couldn't help but owl you. I hope Pig didn't wake you. Don't forget a bathing suit! We just got a muggle pool and Jacuzzi that Ginny and Harry have been spending a lot of time together in. (hint, hint)_

_Can't wait to see you! _

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she read, "Love, Ron."

'_Shut up Hermione! You got over Ron in fourth year! Calm down. It is still the same, annoying Ron who can never get anything done except with your help!' _Hermione mentally yelled at herself.

After she got over that little incident, she walked slowly downstairs thinking about what is to come. Her stomach started making embarrassing noises to tell her how hungry she is. Hermione walked a little faster into the kitchen and found her parents drinking coffee. They smiled warmly at her. Hermione replied with a small smile, still a little bitter about the vacation. She sat down, ate her breakfast (chocolate chip pancakes) and ran upstairs to get ready.

She had to admit that she had changed a lot. She was developing more than she had expected in unmentionable places and she was growing out of almost all her clothes. She had grown 3 inches over the summer. Now she stood tall at 5"6. She was always known as the short one but now she was way taller than short.

She quickly slid into a flowing flower skirt that went to her knees and she slipped on a white tank top. She put on white flip-flops and admired the affect. She heard her parents gasp out of fright. She knew that Ron had appeared in the fireplace unexpectedly. She had told her parents but they were muggles so what was she supposed to expect. She looked at the time. 11:30.

"Hermione! Ron is here!" Her mom called.

"Tell him he is early so he will have to wait!" Hermione called back smiling at herself.

"Hermione……" Her mom called warningly.

"Fine….tell him to come on up."

She heard thumping on the stairs and she braced herself. She hated but loved Ron's bear hugs.

"MIONE!" He yelled as he pushed the door open, almost breaking it but resulting in a crack.

"Oops" he said looking at the damage.

"That's ok. Come here and give me a hug before I hex you!"

He looked at her and took in a deep breath and walked cautiously towards her. When he eventually got there, he pulled her into a deep hug.

She pulled back to see his whole body. She was surprised at what she saw….

A/N: short but sweet. Sorry it took so long. Kind of bad at updating but I am getting better! Thanks everyone!

Please read and review!

This is my first fanfic so I need a lot of advice!


	3. Chapter 3 or the Burrow

Disclaimer: I don't own any character unless I make one up later.

Thanks to my reviewers!

Chapter 3

She was looking at someone completely different from the Ron she had known from first year! He was standing there with faded jeans and a muscle shirt, showing off his muscles. Quidditch would do that to you she guessed. His red hair looked redder than usual and he had gotten a tan.

'_Wow, he looks…hot! No no he doesn't! You don't like him remember! Just act normal!'_

She was standing there with her mouth wide open. That was far from normal.

"Wow Ron. You look…. different!" Hermione said, trying to act normal.

"You too. But wait Mione, in a good way or bad way?" Ron asked.

"First of all, stop calling me Mione cuz that is what you called me when…" Her voice trailed off.

"…we were dating." Ron said bluntly, followed by an awkward silence.

"But anyway, different in a good way." She said looking up to get a good look at his face which was getting redder and redder every second. He was a good foot taller than her now.

"Lets go down before your parents start worrying." Ron suggested.

Hermione went to pick up her trunk when Ron offered to take it.

"Since when have you been such a gentleman?" She asked playfully. She watched as he turned a dark color of crimson. "Awwww… is Ronikkins blushing?"

"Stop Mione…I mean Hermione. Gosh. Can't I just call you Mione? It is a whole lot easier to say!" He asked pleadingly.

"Yea sure whatever." Hermione said as she slid down the banister.

Ron just followed rolling his eyes while laughing.

'_Gosh I can't help it. Why does she have to be so pretty? Why couldn't Ginny come to pick her up? Why did I volunteer?' Ron thought to himself._

_Cuz you still have a crush on her! _Said a voice that sounded a lot like Ginny's.

'_Ginny! Stop reading my mind again! Mom said you aren't allowed to do that anymore!'_

'_Well she isn't going to find out is she ron? Unless you want her to know what you thought of Hermione whem you…'_

'_OK, OK! This is going to be a loooong summer'_

'_I Know!'_

'_Stop it already!'_

"Ron, are you okay? Why are you just standing there?" Hermione questioned from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh sorry. I just felt a little dizzy." He said. He didn't like lying to Hermione but no one was to find out about Ginny's mind reading skill. (A/N: What is it called again?)

A few minutes later, after saying good-bye to the Grangers, they found themselves squished together in the fireplace. They avoided each other's eyes knowing what was to come. Hermione was always scared of flooing so she grabbed Ron tight as they started to swirl. After a few moments, they found themselves watching Harry and Ginny you-know-what-ing on the living room couch. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other and burst out laughing. Harry and Ginny quickly pulled apart, breathing heavily and blushing.

"Hmmm…..I never knew." Ron said. "Harry you denied it!"

"Yeah Gin! You did too in your letter!" Hermione said still shocked.

"Ummm…""Yeah…" They said together.

Finally Ginny said slowly, " We didn't want to make it known just yet."

"Its about time!" Said Ron and Hermione together.

"Now its you two's turn." Harry said smirking.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other but then quickly looked away blushing really hard.

"Umm…Gin will you help me unpack please?" Hermione said a little too quickly.

"Sure thing."

After they left, Ron glared at Harry.

"I told you never to bring that up! It was a mistake to tell you! I am going to get you for that!" Ron yelled before lunging at him.

After a few minutes of wrestling, the girls walked in the room. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They saw two boys sweaty with their shirts off wrestling on the floor.

" I'll go get the popcorn" Ginny said softly.

Hermione giggled. _'Oh my gosh! Ron looks so cute! Ugh Hermione! Stop thinking like that." _

Ginny smiled knowingly.

"What?" Hermione said.

"I knew you liked him." She said whispering as she walked by Hermione towards the kitchen.

"Wait Gin! What do you mean?"

"I can umm see it on your face!" Ginny said quickly hoping that Hermione didn't figure out her talent.

"Whatever. Ok boys! Break it up!" Hermione yelled on the top of her lungs. They boys simply ignored her.

"I know." Ginny said. "Who wants chocolate frogs?" Both boys looked up. They looked like dogs begging for a snack. They ran to the kitchen.

Hermione chuckled. "That was way too easy!"

* * *

A/N: How is that? Please tell me if there needs to be any changes! it isn't too late! please don't forget to review. this is my first fanfic so i need advice! 


	4. Chapter 4 or Surprises

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! I really appreciate your enthusiasm! I only got six but I am grateful! But anyway…back to the story…

Chapter 4

Hermione walked into the kitchen and found Ron and Harry trading chocolate frog cards and Ginny watching them laughing her head off.

"Whats so funny" Hermione asked strolling to Ginny.

"Them!" Ginny said, pointing to the boys still laughing." They….are… fighting...over…Tonks!" She gasped between giggles. Hermione simply rolled her eyes.

"Mature boys huh?" Ginny said after she had recovered.

"Oh course we are matured young men!" Ron said defensively.

"You guys look mature but acting wise, NO!" Hermione said offensively. _'Oh no! Did I just say out loud that they look _mature_?' _She looked desperately at Ginny after glancing at Harry who was shifting uncomfortably in his chair and Ron who was turning darker than his hair. _'Please Ginny save me!' _She thought, although she thought that Ginny wouldn't know what she was thinking.

"Well, I have to finish some stuff off in my room. Harry, care to join me?" She asked Harry, while walking by and winking at Hermione. Ron smiled nervously along with Hermione who looked at them knowingly and gratefully but also very confused.

'_How did Ginny know what I was thinking?'_

Ginny started looking nervous and quickly walked out of the kitchen with Harry tailing her like a dog.

"So Ron, what do ya wanna do now?" Hermione said breaking the silence. "Oh yeah! What was the surprise? I am dying from curiosity!"

"Wow. This is the first time I know something that Hermione Granger doesn't." He said shaking his head. He put his hand up to silence Hermione who was about to say something. "Hold on. Let me absorb this moment cuz it might be the only time this might happen." He said flashing her a brilliant smile. She stood there tapping her foot in mock anxiety.

"Just tell me already!"

"Fine but I want you to know that there are two surprises actually."

"REALLY? Well…" She prompted.

"First..."

"Hurry up!"

"Momanddadaregoingawayonvacationandleavingustothehouseandthetwinsarenthomeandpercyobviouslywontbehomeandcharlieisonhishoneymoonandbillisaway." He mumbled on purpose.

"What? SAY IT RIGHT RONALD WEASLEY BEFORE I DO SOMETHING YOU WILL REGRET!" She yelled.

"Mom…and…dad…are…going…away…on…vacation…and…leaving…us…to…the…house…and…the…twins…aren't…home…and…Percy…obviously…won't…be…home…and…Charlie…is…on…his…honey…moon…and…bill…is…away." He said as if he was talking to a small child.

"OH MY GOSH! This is great! So it is you, me, Harry, and Gin then?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"WHOOO-HOOO!" She screamed on the top of her lungs and jumped to hug Ron tight around his neck.

"Mione…I can't…breathe." He gasped out.

"Sorry." She said letting go. Her face flushed from the excitement and embarrassment.

"You know, Mione, I haven't told you what the second surprise is! I think you might like it. It involves you, me, Ginny, and Harry again……"

TO BE CONTINUED….MAYBE

A/N: Was this good? I hope so! I need more reviews or I might have to stop here! I am seriously thinking bout it!


	5. Chapter 5 or Surprises 2

A/N: Wow! I am touched! I have never gotten so much encouragement in my life! Thanks everyone for reviewing!

Chapter 5

"And the surprise is…..drum roll please…..(a death glare from Hermione) hmmm I dunno if I should tell you yet."

"RONALD WEASLEY!"

"Fine fine. You are going to be spending your birthday in AMERICA!" Ron said, wincing and turning around slightly knowing what was about to happen.

"Oh-my-gosh. Are you serious? This isn't some kind of joke is it Ron?" Hermione said softly.

"Nope. I put our name into a wizard/witch raffle. And guess what. We won. Mom and dad said yes so…."

"THIS IS WONDERFUL! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Hermione screamed and jumped on Ron's back in an effort to hug him but instead knocking them both down onto the floor. They didn't hear Harry or Ginny come into the kitchen while Hermione was still saying thank you to Ron.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and said at the same time, "It's about bloody time!"

Hermione and Ron quickly looked up.

"No No! It isn't what it looks like! I was just thanking him for the wonderful birthday gift! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" She started out loudly and panicked but by the end of her statement, she was loud and excited. Ginny and Harry just looked at the excited Hermione and the blushing Ron with raised eyebrows. (A/N: Doesn't that make u want to raise ur eyebrows? It does for me!)

"Gin just finished telling me. It is great isn't it?" Harry said helping Ron up.

"Yeah. Except Harry didn't go crazy. He just…" Ginny stopped in the middle of her sentence after getting a warning look from Harry. She turned and started helping Hermione up, "kissed me. That's all."

"Suuuuure." Ron said sarcastically. Hermione giggled, making Ron proud of what he had just said but she was really just giggling because Ron's hair was full of dust.

"How many times a years do you guys clean your floor?" Hermione said turning red, trying not to laugh.

"I dunno. That was Percy's job." Ginny said simply while Ron muttered under his breath," that bloody bastard."

"Ron! No profanity!" Hermione said playfully while smacking his arm playfully.

"It is the truth!" Ron whimpered like a little child who just got yelled at by his mom.

"Whatever!" _'Why does he have to be so cute when he pouts? Wait. Did I just think that. Oh my Gosh, I think I really do like him! Ginny was right, EEEEEK!'_

"Told you so." Ginny muttered to herself. Being legilliman (is that right? I think so. Not too sure if not please let me know!) really helped. After all, that is how she found out Harry liked her.

"What did you say Gin?" Harry asked his new girlfriend.

"Nohing sweet." She said lightly kissing his cheek.

"Blech." Hermione and Ron said once again together.

'_I wonder why we all say things together like that.' _They all ironically thought at the same time.

"Maybe cuz we are best friends." Ginny said accidentally out loud.

"Huh?" Harry and Hermione said together (yes I know again! But I don't like writing the same thing again for both people!)

"I was thinking about why we all talked at the same time so I answered myself out loud on accident." Ginny said hoping that they believed her.

"You won't believe it but I was thinking the same thing too." Hermione said.

"Same here." Harry said still looking at Ginny trying to figure out what just happened.

"Ron. Are you okay? You are sort of quiet today." Harry said pounding his best mate on the back.

"Must be love." Ginny mumbled but everyone heard her.

"No No. I am fine really. I guess great minds think alike." Ron said blushing and glaring at Ginny. _'Stupid sisters. Can't stay out of your business.' 'Whats that Ron? Are you forgetting something? Oh yeah and your front door is open. Hint hint! Won't want Hermione seeing that right?''Dang it Ginny!' _

Hermione and Harry looked at the victorious smile on Ginny's face and Ron's face that kept getting redder. Hermione also saw his hand run up the front of his pants. She looked at Ginny who was trying not to laugh.

"Gotcha Ron!" Ginny yelled running out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Ron followed yelling, "I am going to get you Ginerva Weasley!"

They both left Harry and Hermione in the kitchen who were both confused. Hermione looked puzzled but then she got this shocked look on her face.

"Hermione? Whats up? You look like you have seen a ghost…no that's not right cuz u have…ummm….a death eater. Whats wrong?" Harry asked worriedly at Hermione.

After a few moments of silence, except the loud booms of Ron and Ginny upstairs, Harry waved his hand in front of Hermione's face.

"Earth to Hermione!"

"Oh sorry Harry. I think I just figured out what is wrong with Ginny!"

TO BE CONTINUED…..OR WILL IT?

A/N: what happens? U will have to wait. I need reviews! Please! I might write another chapter….hmmm….i dunno!


	6. Chapter 6 or figuring out

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks a ton for the reviews! I am not gonna waste time on this author note cuz I know how impatient some of my reviewers are!(wink, wink) back to the story:

Chapter 6

"Huh? Was there ever something wrong with her? I don't think so. She is beautiful, smart, cute, I don't know how something can be wrong with her! I think that…" Harry said rambling become defensive of his girlfriend.

"Harry! Not that way and plus you are making me sick!" Hermione said frustrated.

"Oh sorry." Harry said blushing. "What were you saying?"

"I think Ginny is legillimens!"

"Huh?"

"Harry! Honestly have you ever read _Hogwarts: A History_?"

"Yeah. Lets see. The first two pages then I got bored."

"Harry! Anyway, it said that whoever who is good and helps the evil side, intentionally or unintentionally, they will become legillimen. Like Ginny. Remember her first year and the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Yeah how can I forget? But you still haven't told me what liggilnem or what ever means."

"Legillimen means able to read minds."

"Oh….Wait! Gin can read _my _mind?"

"If she wants to." Hermione said with a shrug.

"So that is how she knew I liked her…" Harry said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. But before we jump to conclusions, we need to prove it."

"How?"

"hmmm… I know! Here is the plan…."

After a while, Ginny and Ron finally came down right after Harry and Hermione perfected their plan.

"Hey guys. Its about time." Hermione said glancing up.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Ginny said walking over to Harry and kissing him softly. Harry beamed up at her.

Hermione smiled, happy that they were finally together. Ron wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes, he was still a little jealous that he didn't have someone special and he was a little over protective of his kid sister.

"Okay. Break it up you two! Please! We are trying to have a day without snogging!" Ron said sort of angrily.

Ginny and Harry pulled apart breathing heavily.

Hermione looked at Harry and nodded slightly.

"Hey Ron. Want to compare abs?" Harry asked smiling cheekily.

"Sure. Lets go to my room cuz of them." Ron said nodding to the girls.

'_I want to see Ron's abs but I guess he wants to be with Harry alone. Too bad he is gay.' _ Hermione thought, trying to look disappointed.

"NO HE ISN'T! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MY BROTHER!" Ginny screamed on the top of her lungs.

"I didn't say anything Ginny."

"You thought it!"

"How do you know?" Hermione saw Ginny and Ron exchange nervous glances.

"I just do." Ginny was on the verge of tears. Hermione walked over to Ginny and put a comforting arm around her.

"Its ok Ginny. We figured it out. I don't think of your brother as that. Don't worry."

"What about me?" Ron and Harry had stopped at the doorway on their way out and were watching the two girls.

"Nothing." Both girls said quickly.

"You aren't supposed know. Mom said to keep it a secret."

"We are best friends. It isn't fair that you know our secrets that we think about but we don't know yours!" Harry said somewhat truthfully and somewhat teasingly.

Ron and Ginny looked relieved.

"Anyway, about the comparing abs thing. That was just a part of the plan. We were just trying to confirm our thoughts" Harry said to Ron.

"How long have you known?" Ginny asked.

"We actually just figured out. When you and Ron were fighting upstairs."

"Oh. Well I am glad that is off my shoulders!" Ginny said extremely relieved.

A/N: How was that? I hope it was fine. Next chapter will be about asking permission about the trip and about packing and a plan between Harry and Ginny.

I need more than 10 reviews (from different people mind you!" to continue!

PLEASE REVIEW! (does that sound too desperate?)


	7. AN or Reviewers

A/N: My wonderful reviewers! I still need more! If I forgot to put your name please forgive me! Next chapter coming up!

laura truewood

amrawo

rubie

optimistic girl94

p haa

kris

Spinner522

summerxkiss2

dancerrdw

nikky

Carey6

Carla

Kibbles13


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Ok Ok. I noticed that a lot of hearts will be broken if I don't continue. And Laura, I will compare abs later! Lol! Thanks for all your advice and support everyone!

Chapter 8

After the confession, everyone was more relaxed but at the same time a little stressed. For example, Harry and Ginny were sitting opposite from each other at the dinner table and Harry was watching Ginny as she ate. _'Wow, she eats like a princess.' _ Ginny looked up quite amused.

"Then you better treat me like one, love." Ginny said slyly. Harry smiled slightly and winked and said, "Oh I will!"

After they ate, Ron went out for a run and Hermione went up into her room to write a letter to her parents. Harry and Ginny sat next together in the den.

"Harry-" Ginny started.

"Gin-" Harry started at the same time.

"You first." They both said at the same time and laughed.

"Ladies first."

"Ok. I have an idea. We should get Hermione and Ron together."

"That is what I was going to say!"

"I know. I have read their minds and they both want each other but won't admit it!"

"Hmmmm. I think I have an idea! You know how Ron is scared of spiders and Hermione is like a mother when it comes to fears? Well, here is the plan…"

Meanwhile, upstairs Hermione was writing a letter to her parents:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_How are you doing on your cruise? I am doing well. And yes I am taking care of my teeth. Ron, Ginny, and Harry are giving me the best birthday present ever! They are taking me to America! I am writing for permission to go. Please? You can call us. The Weasley house number is 588-2300. I have to go now. _

_Love you Always,_

_Hermione_

She was sending it the muggle way because people on the cruise would have quite a fright if an owl showed up in the middle of day with a letter. She knew they were at her aunts house for the next few days so she addressed the letter and ran down the steps and out the door to the mailbox. She saw Ginny and Harry in the den as she passed talking about something in hushed tones but didn't care about it really. She slowed to a stop when she realized that the Weasleys didn't have a mailbox. She looked around and saw Ron running around the corner, finishing his run. She noticed first that he wasn't wearing a shirt so his freckled chest and abs were clearly in view.

'_Oh my god. He isn't wearing a shirt. Don't- wait. Ginny are hearing this?'_

"Yes Hermione!" Ginny called from the front door. Hermione twirled around to face Ginny but her foot got caught in a root and she felt herself falling then two muscular arms caught her from behind. She looked up with wide eyes and saw Ron's face red from his run. She had to admit that he looked cute. He turned her around so that she was standing straight.

"Are you alright?" His voice full of concern.

"Yeah….." her voice quivering thinking about what a fall that would have been then she burst out in tears and started sobbing on Ron's chest.

"Shh…shh…It's ok. Your fine Mione." He murmured in her hair which had gone from frizzy curly to wavy curly.

"I-I c-could ha-ave b-broken s-s-something. T-thanks R-ron." She said trying not to start crying again.

"Come on. Why were you out here anyway?"

"I have to send this to mom and dad. It is for permission to go to America." Hermione said after calming down.

"Why don't you owl them?"

"Because they are muggles and they are with muggles!"

"Oh yeah."

"Here let me take that. You go inside and relax a little .You look like you fell 200 feet."

"Ok." She watched as he walked down the street with the letter in his hand and disappeared around the corner and she turned around and walked back into the house.

Ginny and Harry watched through the window at Hermione and Ron as Hermione fell and Ron held her.

"They look good together." Ginny remarked.

"Yeah. Lets do the plan tonight."

A/N: Hows that? R&R! please and thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I am so excited about this story! Eek! I can't stop writing but I know people like reading stories with lots of chapters so that's what I am doing! Am I doing good with cliffhangers?

Chapter 9

That night, Ginny and Harry were ready.

"I am going to bed ok?" Ginny said after Harry's wink.

"Don't do anything silly you two!" Hermione called after both of them. They both blushed and glared. Ron chuckled and said something along the lines of "If anything happens to my sister, I swear Harry will regret everything…" Hermione shut him up with a playful smack.

"I am going to Ron. 'Night."

"Night Mione."

"Don't call me that!"

"I will call you whatever I want!"

"No you won't Ronald!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I won't if you don't!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes. HEY! THAT'S NO FAIR!"

"Gotcha! I am going to bed now and don't say another word to me!"

"I wasn't planning on it!"

"You just did!" Hermione shut the bathroom door with a bang.

'_God I hate it when she does that!' _Ron thought to himself. I

'_Are you sure it isn't just love?' _

'_Ginny---I am warning you!'_

'_Ok. Night. And by the way, you didn't deny the love part!'_

' _Shut it!' _

'_Shut what Ronnikins?'_

'_Whatever!'_

Ron managed not to think about anything right now.

* * *

Harry carefully walked to his room from Ron's room. He found Ginny already in his bed waiting. 

"Hey Gin. What are you doing?"

"I just realized that if Ron runs to one of our rooms at night then our plan will be ruined so…"

"Oh I get it. I think that there is some stuff in this plan for you in me too huh?"

"Oh can it Harry. We aren't going to do anything. Just make it sound like it. OK?"

"Fine." Harry mumbled disappointed.

* * *

Ron walked to his room after using the bathroom and pulled everything off except his boxers climbed into bed. He didn't notice that he wasn't the only one in his bed until…

* * *

Hermione was in bed reading when she heard…

* * *

"Five…four…three…two…" Ginny counted down out loud. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron's voice echoed the house.

Harry laughed. "Your pretty good at that"

"Practice makes perfect! Now we have to pretend…"

"Good. I have been waiting for this!"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ron screamed as he felt some small legs crawling all over his body. _'SPIDERS!' _Was his first thought.

* * *

Hermione jumped up a mile when she heard "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" coming from somewhere upstairs. 

Ron ran into Ginny's room that was empty and he ran to Harry's room in which he saw two occupants in the bed moving around furiously. He clamped his trembling hands over his eyes and ran blindly to Hermione's room.

"Hermione! Save me! Spiders are attacking me! They want to kill me! No! I don't want to die---"

"Shhh! Ron! Come here!" She said as calmly as she could and made room for him on her bed. He ran to her with tears running down his face. When he sat down, she put her arm around him as he cried into her shoulder. She kept saying things to calm him down. After what felt like 30 minutes, he looked up with tear stained cheeks.

"I-I d-don't kn-now w-what it w-was but it f-felt l-like S-S-S-PIDERS!"

"It's ok Ron. Your fine now."

Ron all of a sudden started crying again as he remembered what had just happened.

Hermione held him until they both fell asleep, Ron with dried tears on his cheeks and Hermione with a smile on her face as she dreamt about her man of her dreams in her arms.

* * *

Hermione woke up as she felt something move from under her. She looked down and saw Ron's hand under her waist as if she was a teddy bear. She had her arm around his shoulders. She was confused until she remembered the incident last night. She rolled her eyes and then closed them waiting for Ron to wake up.

"Awww… isn't that a cute sight." Said a feminine voice.

"Yeah. Should we wake the two lovebirds?" said a masculine voice.

Hermione and Ron woke up by that and didn't open their eyes thinking that the other was asleep and didn't want to wake them but mostly out of curiosity.

"I wonder what they did last night."

" Maybe they had sex. It is a little early but…."

"NO WE DIDN'T!" Hermione and Ron both yelled.

"Oops. We didn't know you two were awake!" Ginny said with a soft smile and Harry smirked with a I-knew-you-two-would-sooner-or-later look.

"Ron got scared last night and came to me, I don't know why me but anyway… I comforted him like any friend would and we both fell asleep."

"I went to Ginny and Harry's room but they were making out so I didn't want to bother them but I also wanted to save my eyes. And there were spiders in my bed!"

"Ri-ight." Ginny and Harry said together and left to get ready.

"Lets have breakfast I am starving!" Ron said breaking the silence.

"Can't you stop thinking about your stomach once in a while please?" Hermione said laughing.

"Nope."

Ron got out of Hermione's bed just as she did. He noticed that she was wearing a silky night gown that went up above her knees and was sleeveless showing her upper cleavage. He must have been staring because he heard Hermione laugh.

"Like what you see?"

Ron blushed.

"Not too bad yourself." She said smiling. He had a nicely built six-pack and had toned skin and a tan. His muscles were bigger than she remembered too. _'Why hadn't I seen this before when we were dating.' 'Maybe because you didn't give him a chance! I still don't understand why you dumped him! We need to talk girl!' 'Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever! Please stop reading my mind! Meet me in the Jacuzzi after breakfast and I will tell you!'_

"Ron, before you go, I have a question." He stopped and turned around.

* * *

_**A/N: REVIEW! **_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry for updating so late! I was out of town so I didn't get to update the next chapter but without further ado…

Chapter 10

"Yeah. Sure. What's your question?"

"Well… I was sort of wondering…. I know this will be really awkward but…. i just don't know and I am dying to find out and…" Hermione stuttered while nervously twirling a strand of her hair.

"Mione, your rambling." Ron interrupted. "Whats your question?"

"Oops. Sorry. My question is whydidwebreakupinthefirstplace?" Hermione ended quickly.

"What was that?"

"Why did we break up in the first place?" Hermione repeated a bit slower.

"Oh umm.." Ron said blushing. "Well, I thought that I wasn't good enough for you and Ginny told me that you thought that I was too involved in Quidditch and couldn't handle studies, Quidditch, and a girlfriend so…You know the rest."

"Oh. I didn't know you thought that of me." Hermione said in awe. "You were my first boyfriend so I didn't know what to expect because I had heard all theses stories about how boyfriends treated their girlfriends and even though you made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world, I felt like you weren't exactly…in lack of words…paying attention to me 24/7."

"I am sorry for that but I had to spend a lot of time in the boys dorm trying to calm Harry down because of Sirius. He always told me that he tried to act strong in front of you so that he wouldn't look like a sissy. But in the dorm he would just sit and cry into the pillow. I heard him a lot at night, crying in his sleep so I barely slept because I had to make him relax. That is why I kept falling asleep during classes and meals so I wasn't thinking too straight. I know it might be hard for you to understand but…."

"No I understand. Harry and I are so lucky to have a friend like you. I had no idea about all that stuff you just said. I thought all this time that your mind was always too occupied with other things other than me."

"Oh no. You meant the world to me!" Ron said without thinking. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I just said that out loud!"

"That's ok. At least you didn't think or else Ginny would have known!"

"Yeah that's true. But I mean… umm… this is really awkward…I am going to go get ready now…" Ron said hastily, trying to spare an awkward moment.

"Ok. I will see you in a little while." Hermione stood on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thanks about everything you said." And with that she turned on her heels and closed her door lightly.

"Oh my. I can't believe that I just did that!" Hermione muttered to herself.

Ron stood outside Hermione's door, with his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him. He felt like a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He went to his room, still in shock and changed into a tight fitted t-shirt and jean shorts. He walked down and when he passed Hermione's door, it opened and Hermione came out with a tight tank top that said, "Brown eyed Beauty" and a brown mini skirt.

"Ginny and I are going shopping for the trip after breakfast in Muggle London. You guys wanna come?" Hermione said walking past Ron and down the stairs.

"Its fine with me. I'll ask Harry." Ron said following her.

When they got to the kitchen, they saw Ginny at the stove, attempting to make pancakes and Harry eating what was supposed to look like a pancake.

"What took you guys so long?" Harry said without looking up from his food.

"Oh we were just talking. That's all." Hermione said quickly.

"Mmm-hmm." Ginny said while flipping her "pancakes" onto Hermione and Ron's plates. "I'm not too good at making pancakes without magic but Harry has eaten 5 and hasn't blown up yet so I think they are safe to eat." Ginny said looking at Ron's disgusted face.

"Are you sure it is edible? I mean Harry will eat anything." Ron said uneasily. Ginny sent him a death glare.

"So will you Ronald so just eat what is in front of you!" Hermione said.

"Yes mommy." Ron said, his voice dripping in sarcasm.

Hermione started cutting her pancake into bite size pieces as Ron took a small bite and decided it was fine to eat and stuffed it all in his mouth at the same time.

"ogh ycgheahd hsgdteruy too yo whgstanf to gho shofdueng?" Ron said with his mouth full.

"RON! DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH FULL!" The two girls said at once.

Ron gulped hard and repeated, "Harry, do you want to go shopping with the girls?"

"Umm sure. Where?"

"Muggle London."

"Okay. When do we leave?"

"After breakfast."

"Alright. I am going to get ready now." Harry got up and left to get ready.

The teens finished up their food and Ginny went up to shower, as did Hermione. Ron, not needing to take a shower (he is a boy after all) went outside to his favorite tree and accidentally fell asleep.

"Ron! Wake up!" He heard Hermione's voice whispering. "We are leaving now!"

"Okay." Ron said groggily.

"We don't have that much floo powder left for four people so we will have to go two by two." Hermione informed him as they walked into the Burrow.

"Fine with me." Ron said sleepily falling onto the couch and snoozing off. Hermione sighed.

"Hmm…" Hermione thought for a second. After a moment she screamed, "SPIDERS!"

"W-what? What spiders? No I don't want any spiders! Get them away from me!" Ron screamed. He whirled around, half asleep, still thinking that there were spiders. He saw Hermione cracking up. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET THE BLOODY SPIDERS AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I HEX YOU!"

"You don't know any hexes that will help and I don't see anything that I need to save you from." Hermione stated calmly. Ron who was wide-awake now looked around in confusion.

"Oh. Must have been a nightmare."

"Anyway, Ginny and Harry are waiting for us in the leaky cauldron so lets go."

"Ok. Wait. Didn't you say something about going two by two?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. "So since Ginny and Harry are already there, that means we will have to go together!" Ron looked horrified. Hermione mockingly looked sad.

"Aw c'mon Ron, I am not THAT bad!"

"Yeah you are when you are about to take a exam and in the morning you are terrible." Ron muttered mostly to himself. Hermione glared at him.

"Don't forget that we can do magic now so…." Hermione said smiling mischievously. Ron gulped. "Lets go. Gin and Harry are waiting and they will jump to wrong decisions if we are late."

"Fine. Lets go." Ron mumbled. Hermione giggled. "What?"

"You might want to wear shoes."

"Oh yeah! _Accio shoes._" A pair of shoes came hurling towards him, knocking him on the couch. Hermione noticed that they were very worn bunny slippers. "Not these! Argh! I was never too good at summoning. Now I am even worse!" Ron grumbled. Hermione smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"That's ok. Poor baby." Hermione cooed.

"I hate it when you do that."

"I know. _Accio shoes_." Ron's shoes (the right ones) came and lightly landed in Hermione's outstretched hands. Ron looked at her in awe.

"How did you do that? Why didn't your shoes come? How did the right one come and not the other one without you even saying it?" Ron asked.

"All I did was picture your shoes in my head and here they are. It is easy."

"Yeah. Easy for you to say. Lets go now."

"Ok. _Accio Floo Powder._" Hermione smiled at Ron.

"Stop rubbing it in!" Ron said grumpily.

"Hey Mr. Grumpy Gills. When life gets you down you know what you gotta do? Just keep swimming, just keep swimming. What do you do? You swim, swim." Hermione sang.

"Whats that from?"

"Haven't you watched Finding Nemo? It is like the cutest movie ever made!" Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"Finding Nemo? Movie? Huh?" Ron asked looking utterly confused.

"Whatever. Lets go." Hermione rolled her eyes and she threw some Floo powder in the fireplace and once it turned green, Ron got in first then Hermione went in after him and they were squished together. Without knowing it, Ron put his arms around Hermione's slender waist to get comfortable. He noticed where his arms were and was about to move them when he felt Hermione moved closer.

And as he did that, Hermione unconsciously moved closer to him and closed her eyes. She had been scared of flooing ever since she did it first to diagon alley. She felt safer since she was with Ron but she was still terrified.

"Leaky Cauldron" Ron said confidently. After a few whirls and turns and twists, they found themselves in the leaky cauldron. Hermione opened her eyes and pulled Ron out along with her. She spotted Ginny and Harry at a corner booth with Butterbeers. They walked there together.

"Where-" Ginny saw them and almost yelled across the whole room but luckily, to Ron and Hermione's relief, Harry clamped his hand on her mouth to keep her from yelling. When the two teens reached their table, Harry took his hand off Ginny's mouth.

"Gosh Gin. It sounded like you were about to send us a howler." Ron said knowing his sister.

"Where were you two? We have been waiting here for like 45 minutes!" Ginny almost yelled but when Harry tickled her side, she calmed down.

"But by the looks of your hair and Harry's shirt, it looks like you enjoyed it." Ron said smiling cheekily. Ginny ran her fingers through her hair and so did Harry, making it messier than ever. He didn't even bother straightening his shirt.

"Oh shove it Ron." Ginny said nervously.

"Anyway, Lets go now. All the stores might close if we wait any longer." Hermione suggested, sensing danger.

"You didn't even have to wait for 45 minutes." Ginny muttered. Ginny's mood brightened as they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron into a dark alley and then into the bright sun and the busy streets of London.

"Okay guys. Why don't Ginny and I go for our stuff and you two boys go for your stuff? Then we will meet at that corner café over there." Hermione pointed to the small café that was a block away from where they were. Ron and Harry looked at each other nervously.

"Umm Hermione? Me and Harry-"

"Harry and I." Hermione corrected automatically.

"Whatever. We don't know London too well because I haven't been here before."

"Yeah and I only came a few times with the Dursleys but even then I had to carry loads of stuff so I don't know where we went." Harry added his own little part.

"Ok….umm then lets just go together." Hermione said as she and Ginny walked into the Bloomingdales. The boys followed eagerly after seeing lingerie in the shop window.

"What are you two boys smiling about?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow. She saw the boys staring at a few thongs that were on manikins. "You guys are so immature. Come on you guys." Harry was an obedient boyfriend so he followed but Ron on the other hand….

"Come on Ron!" Ginny said angrily. Hermione turned around to see the commotion. She smiled and walked over to Ron grabbed and pinched his ear and twisted it around and pulled him over to Ginny.

"Now Ron. Listen to your sister next time." Hermione said looking down at him rubbing his sore, red ear.

Harry was laughing and put his arm around Ginny's waist. He leaned down to her ear level and whispered, "I am glad you don't do that to me." He lightly kissed the top of her head making her blush and smile widely.

"They look good with each other don't you think? I think we need to go to phase 2." She said smiling.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Not yet." Ginny simply said.

After the girls bought a few shorts and several blouses and a couple summer dresses, the foursome walked into the streets of London.

"Hermione, we need to go to the bank." Harry informed her.

"Okay. I need to go to the bathroom so Ginny, can you show him where the bank is since we have come here plenty of times and Ron has no idea?"

"Sure thing. Come on love. We will meet you at the corner of Main Street and Basin Street."

"What about me?" Ron asked watching Ginny and Harry walk off hand in hand.

"Oh I will be out in a second. I just have to shrink these bags so that they will fit in my pocket. I don't want to do it in front of muggles." Hermione told him.

"Alright. Hurry though." Ron called after her as she disappeared into the girl's bathroom.

"Ron?" A voice called out from the crowd.

"Yeah? Who is there?" Ron questioned looking confused.

"It's me." Someone from behind him said.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the late updates. I had a basketball tournament and finals so please cope! Also, I will take a vote on whether I should put author notes or not. So when you review please remember to add your vote! Thanks!

Disclaimer: Ky is my character! She is a copyright! All others are J.K. Rowling's.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ron spun around and looked at the person behind him with wide eyes.

"Ky?" He asked in shock.

"Yup its me!" Ky squealed. She jumped into Ron's arms as they hugged her tight. Ron looked up just in time to see a brown haired girl duck back into the bathroom_. '_ _Uh-oh' _He thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermione shrunk the bags into her pockets and as she looked in the mirror she decided that she was going to tell Ron how she felt about him. She had decided as they were shopping that he was just right for her. She smiled to herself and bounded out the bathroom and stopped in her tracks when she saw Ron hugging someone very tight. A girl. She slowly turned and went back into the bathroom and into a stall. She sat on the toilet seat crying her broken heart out. _'How could he have done that to me? Ginny please stop listening because I really need to sort out my priorities.' 'Ok Mione but you want me to come? Is something the matter? What happened? Who is 'he'? Is it Ron?' 'Ginny please! I will tell you later and no please don't come I am fine. Now please stop reading my mind.' _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Umm Ky? Can you do me a favor?" Ron asked as Ky let go.

"Sure thing. What is it?"

"There is a girl in there and I was wondering if you could get her because...erm… she has been in there for a long time." Ron said pointing to the ladies room.

"Ok. Whats her name?"

"Hermione. And if she doesn't come out easily, pull her."

"Aight." Ky said walking away into the bathroom.

"Hermione?" Ky asked uncertainly as she heard a muffled sob.

"Yeah (sniffle) who is it? (hiccup)" Hermione asked through the stall.

"Hi. My name is Ky. Are you okay? Ron asked me to get you."

"Yeah I am (swallow) fine."

"You sure? Why are you crying in the first place? I don't mean to sound nosy but…."

"I dunno." Hermione said hastily opening the stall door. "I must be PMSing. I am a few days late."

"Oh. I know what you mean. Well c'mon. Ron said that if you refuse to come out, I have to pull you out and trust me I don't like doing that!" Ky said laughing. Hermione studied her. She was a little taller than herself and she wavy red hair that framed her face beautifully. She had brilliant green eyes that you could look miles into. She ironically had on a green shirt that said "Green-eyed Goddess." She also had a darker shade of green mini skirt. Hermione had to admit she was prettier and smiled lightly but remembered Ron and looked away frowning.

"What is it?" Ky asked looking worried.

"Oh nothing."

"Awww come on. I know it is something. First you smiled then you looked away with a frown. What was it?"

"Oh. Look at our outfits." Ky looked down at herself and then at Hermione's.

"Hey! I didn't even notice! Cool dude!"

"Dude? Huh? Any way… lets go Ron is probably waiting." Hermione said confused but shook it off.

The two girls walked outside to a lonely Ron who was standing in the middle of the sidewalk staring at the girls. When they reached there Ron said in shock,

"Whoa! That is totally wicked. You two match!" The girls shared a knowing look but Hermione's anger pulled her away from it.

"We know Ron." Ky said smiling up at him. She hugged him again saying, "Ohh I haven't seen you for so long!" Hermione swallowed hard and pretended to look in a shop window.

"So Ron. Want to introduce me?" Ky asked somewhat uneasily. Then whispered in his ear, "If she is your girlfriend and you didn't tell me I will kill you!" Then smiled at Hermione.

Hermione saw her whisper something in Ron's ear that made him blush. It made her a little uneasy.

"No!" He whispered back. That made Hermione wonder even more. "Ky, this is Hermione, one of my best friends from Hogwarts…Mione, this is Kymphius, my cousin from America." Hermione sighed in relief when she heard 'cousin'.

"Call me Ky. It is so much easier to say! I didn't know you were a _witch_." She ended with a whisper.

"Yeah. I didn't know you were his cousin but I knew you were a 'W' cuz there is 'something' sticking out from your back pocket." Hermione said with a wide smile. Ky gasped and tucked her wand under her shirt.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"KY!" Ginny's voice was heard.

"Oh my god Gin!" They ran towards each other and hugged. Harry followed behind slowly, not sure of what to do.

"Geez Ginny. I don't think the rest of London heard you." Ron said sarcastically rolling his eyes. Ginny playfully slapped his arm. She wasn't going to let her older brother ruin the moment.

"What are you doing here anyway Ky?"

"Oh. I got an owl from your mom saying you guys were coming to America so I decided to apparate here and spend a few days here then go back with you guys."

"That is great!" Ginny squealed.

"You apparated all the way _here_?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yeah it isn't that hard. And you are…" Ky asked eyeing him closely.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I forgot. Harry, Kymphius Weasley. Ky, Harry Potter…my boyfriend." Ginny ended with a grin.

"The Harry Potter? The boy who lived?" Ky asked in pure shock.

"The one and only." Harry said grinning. That wasn't the only time that had happened.

"Wow." Ky said recovering. She turned to Ginny and screamed in her face.

"YOU ARE BLOODY GOING OUT WITH H-A-R-R-Y P-O-T-T-E-R! DOESN'T THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU? YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL ME! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Ginny backed off a bit.

"Wow. You reacted better than Ron." Ginny said sarcastically. "I guess I just forgot. Oops. Sorry. I'll do anything to make it up."

"Really….hmm… I know! Come here." Ky whispered something into Ginny's ear.

"Now? Here?" Ginny asked her eyes wide open.

"Yup."

"Fine. Come Harry."


	12. Chapter 12

"What Gin?" Harry asked walking cautiously to where Ginny was standing. She whispered something in his ear that made his face light up. Hermione and Ron looked at each other in confusion. Then Ron looked at Ky in horror.

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes I would!" Ky said grinning.

"My ego. My pride. My lil sis! Noo!" Ron groaned sinking down onto a bench.

"Oh shut up Ron!" Ky said.

Hermione was thoroughly confused by now. She looked at where Ginny and Harry were standing in the middle of a crowd. She smiled as Ginny put her hands around Harry's neck and Harry's arms around Ginny's small waist. Their faces got closer and closer as Ron's eyes closed tighter and tighter. Ginny and Harry started kissing passionately as other people walking on the sidewalk looked and smiled. Older couples just shook their heads smiling while new mothers smiled and covered her child's eyes. Other young couples smiled and started kissing as well. Ron had enough so he went to Ginny and Harry and hastily pulled them apart and then walked into the closest store. Ginny glared after at him and smiled apologetically at Harry who replied with puppy eyes begging for more.

"Later Harry. C'mon Ky. That was enough right?"

"Yeah sure was. Now let's go get Ron. I think he is pretty mad because he just went into a baby clothes store and hasn't even come out yet." Just as Ky said that, Ron peeked out and looked around cautiously. To Hermione, who was closest to the door, he asked, "They done?" Hermione nodded smiling.

"Speak of the devil." Ky whispered. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were the only ones who heard her so they burst out laughing.

"What?" Ron asked, looking to see if there was anything stuck to his shoe or clothes.

"Nothing (gasp) Lets go!" Harry said smiling.

"We are done so lets go for the boys shopping." Ginny suggested. The boys just shrugged.

"Lets's go there!" Ron exclaimed when he saw Old Navy. (a/n:I dunno if that is in london but it is here!)

"Sure."

Ron was amazed by all the choices. He didn't know where to go first. He followed Harry to the pant section. He decided on a pair of cargo pants with a matching muscle shirt. Then he picked out a pair of jean shorts while Harry picked out khaki shorts and black jeans. While the boys enjoyed themselves, Hermione pulled Ginny and Ky over to the side.

"Ok you guys. I have a confession to make. Ginny put your hand over your mouth cuz I know you will scream. Ready?" After both girls nodded, Hermione continued. "I think…. I might still have feelings for Ron." Ginny gasped behind her hand, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean you night still have feelings for Ron?" Ky asked glancing at the boys.

"Well…long story short, we went out for a while. But obviously, we broke up."

"Oh… I have an idea. Ginny, you are pretty darn close to Harry, right? So what I want you to do is……"

TBC!


	13. Chapter 13

Next chapter:

"so gin, you understand right?" ky asked anxiously.

"yes, yes... don't freak out. gawd ky!"

"sorry...sorry...i just never did a match-making thing before.."

hermione sat in the corner of the dressing room wringing her hands together. "you guys are sure this is gonna work right?"

"Yes it should. you calm down too! goodness! am i the only one in the world who is calm about things?" ginny said rolling her eyes.

"you are the only one here with a steady boyfriend AND you aren't the one trying to get one!" ky exclaimed. "oh yeah by the way who was that cute boy in the cafe that you guys were talking to?" the two other girls stared at her in disbelief.

"You think neville is cute?" they asked in unision.

"neville huh? nice name." ky said thoughfully. "anyway, lets go over it one more. ok?"

"FINE! but last time ok? the boys are waiting!" ginny said glancing at the door.

"ok.first right when we get out there, ginny u will do what?"

"i will ask harry to take a walk with me and ask him if ron told him whether he likes hermione or not." ginny said in a monotone voice.

"good. and hermione, you will-" ky prompted.

"walk up to ron and brush something off his shoulder."

"and i will say 'awww look. hermione is flirting with ron.'" ky said smiling at hermione.

"and i will say, 'shhh ky! you weren't supposed to tell.' then blush furiously if possible." hermione paused. "how am i gonna do that?"

"we've been over this already! remember what i said!" ky exclaimed.

"oh yeah. imagine ron saw me- saw me what?" hermione asked, her mind going blank.

"naked." ky supplied.

"oh yeah." hermione said blushing.

"SEE! IT WORKED!" ginny said smiling. hermione playfully smacked her, blushing a deeper red.

"and then, we see if ron turns red. if he does then we can tell he might like you but we have to wait for ginny to be sure. and you have to wear this hermione tonight! no buts about it! it looks gorgeous on you." ky said holding up an article of clothing.

"fine but i don't have shoes to go with it!" hermione said thinking.

"what about those shoes you wore to that dinner?" ginny asked.

"no no those won't match...they are too dark."

"i know! i brought some white stilletos! you can wear those!" ky said remembering. "it'll look perfect!"

"ok...lets go and put this plan into action!" ginny said pumping her fist into the air. the two other girls rolled their eyes at the younger girl's enthusiasm.

"Operation: R & H romance in under way!" ky said helping hermione up and wiping her sweaty hand on her skirt. Ginny looked at them and frowned.

"hey thats not fair!" ginny said frowning harder.

"what?" both girls looked up in unision.

"You two match! and i don't! aha! i know!" ginny closed her eyes and took her wand out and pointed to herself and muttered an incantation under her breath. within seconds, her outfit changed to a shirt that said "hazel-eyed hottie" and a mini skirt.

they all smiled, linked arms and marched out of the dressing room into the bright room, where the boys stood, waiting inpatiently.

* * *

meanwhile, ron looked over at harry who was looking at his watch.

"god! those girls have been in there forever!" harry exclaimed.

"erm..harry...there is somthing i need to tell you..."

"what is it, mate?" harry asked worried.

"i still like hermione!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

* * *

Although Hermione had two of her friends with her, she was still shaking from head to toe. What if Ron doesn't like her? what if he thinks she is crazy? Hermione thought about all this when two voices came into her head. 

_Oh mione, stop shaking! just relax! you don't have anything to lose!_

_**yeah hermione. listen to ginny.**_

Hermione nodded sadly then something suddenly dawned on her. did ky just read her thoughts? she looked over at ky who was smiling widely. she looked over at ginny questionably. ginny smiled and nodded. she whispered, "all my girl cousins can." hermione nodded understandably. here goes nothing. she thought. she took a deep breath as she, ginny, and ky reached the boys. they unlinked their arms as hermione and ky went to pay for the dress. ginny walked over to harry and stood on her tip toes and kissed him on the cheek then on her way down to her normal height, she whispered in his ear, "wanna go for a walk?"

"anything for you hun." was harry's reply.

"you guys are so corny!" ron said looking disgusted.

"after what you just said..." if looks could kill, ron would've killed harry right then and there. ginny looked confused as she walked out. waiting for an explanation, she looked expectantly at harry who avoided her eyes. his weakness was ginny's pout which she put on right now.

"god gin. don't make me tell! ron will kill me!" harry asked her pleadingly.

"please harry?" ginny begged. harry sighed.

"fine but promise you won't tell ron i told you?"

"promise."

"ron...erm...sorta...er...umm...likes...hermione." harry endedin a tone barely above audible.

"soooo ron is in like with hermione?" ginny asked grinning madly.

"fine fine. he loves her but shhhhh."

* * *

meanwhile, ron sat impatiently in the store as hermione and ky paid. '_god why does she have to look so pretty!'_ron thought to himself. ky turned around and looked at him funny. _damn i forgot!_he turned around and faced the other direction so that he didn't have to look ky in the eye. (a/n: that rhymes lol!) he heard the girls coming towards him and stood up really fast and turned around. just as he turned he collided with hermione.

"oops. sorry mione!" ron cried helping her up off the floor.

"thats okay ron." she gave him a dazzling smile. she reached up and swept some imaginary dust off his shoulder which made him blush.

"awww hermione's flirting with ron! you can't make it anymore obvious hermione!" ky added the last part to add more of a twist.

"KY! you weren't supposed to tell!" hermione exclaimed blushing harder than ron if that was possible.

"oops! it slipped! sorry!" ky said shrugging and walking by and out the door. hermione followed but was stopped by ron.

"wait. hermione...is that true?" ron asked hesitantly.

"well umm..." she said shifting her gaze. _uh-oh! the plan is getting mixed up! ky help m-._ her thoughts were cut off when ron leaned down and kissed her. it was the best kiss she had ever gotten. it filled her up from her lips to her toes. she was disappointed when he pulled back.

"sorry mione..." ron muttered as he started to walk out. hermione put an arm on his arm to stop him.

"don't be." and she kissed him again but with more passion. little did they know that 3 pairs of eyes were watching and secretly betting when the wedding would be.


End file.
